master_of_the_elements_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
Energy is an element that allows the user to manipulate energy if used properly can outclass most elements in the game. It is rated as a legendary element (blue). Description of the element: It has yellow shocks that look like lightning but are different and energy is not connected to lightning in anyway so don't compare it to that. Attacks: (Level required 1) Energy Bombs: Shoots orbs of energy that deal decent damage when made contact with a player. It also has the ability to move while using it for the chance of escaping when low and attacking during a fight without a lot of struggle. 7,351 Damage while max. Form does not affect it's damage. 4 seconds cool down no charge. (Level required 5) Energy Beam: Shoots out a small beam that stuns you in place but does decent damage lasts 3 seconds and has a cool down of 6 seconds. Can get used if the enemy is fast and you need to stun them then spam attacks however may give them a way to attack you if you are not fast enough. (Level required 10) Energy Wave: Summons a large energy orb that whenever hits a player or an object acts like a trap attack but can hit multiple people and does 841 damage per hit. Could get used as a way to spam a bunch of attacks as the enemy is frozen unable to run. (Level required 15) Energy Pull: Pulls all nearby players to the orb stunning them there for a few seconds then disappearing does no DoT but extremely useful for grabbing multiple people and spamming a large amount of attacks sometimes ruins the players hitboxes so their attacks don't aim at you but fly away. (Level required 25) Energy Blaster (aka PC killer): Summons a large Energy Orb filled with effects to lag the player greatly reducing their FPS (as well as yours) and functions like a release. Could be a great way to lag people with bad PCs so you can get away if you have a better PC faster while they still have to deal with lag. (Level required 35) Energy Transport: Teleports you almost anywhere in the map could be used as an escape but doesn't work if you are stunned or attacking. (Level required 55) Lightning Shuriken Spam: Yep name says it all spams a bunch of lightning shurikens to kill a player it is extremely strong and useful in almost any situation (Here's a fact these things used to do 7k damage per hit when gab gave me it as my secondary it was almost anyways an instant kill) (Level required 0) Energy's Rage (form): A keybind form press C to activate upon activation creates some yellow particles and Energy lightning around your character also summons yellow light near you. Also speeds up your character. Here's the a picture (its too yellow and has way more particles and effects because my secondary is energy and my primary is energy so double energy form). Category:Elements Category:Legendary/Blue